


If we were in another universe I'll choose you

by aktpwk28



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Royalty, if you want me to add tags tell me, im not good at tags, please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aktpwk28/pseuds/aktpwk28
Summary: Robbe is the prince of Belgium and needs to get married.Sander is the strong alpha prince of France, who guess what, needs to find himself an omega to marry and mate.basically telling the story of two princes falling in love(hopefully)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm a new writer.  
> after reading so many works of other people I wanted to see if i can do the same so please don't judge super hard on me, cause its my first.  
> plus my native language isn't english so that doesnt help.  
> anyway i hope its not terrible.  
> enjoy.

It was a normal day.  
Robbe was woken up by the maids, they bathed him and got him ready for the day.  
On his way downstairs he looked through the window and he could see the start of the autumn season, the leaves finding their way to the ground, changing their colour to beautiful reds and oranges.  
He just got into the family dining room, that's when he saw his father sitting at the head of the table with his mother next to him.  
He was worried, how couldn't he be.  
He knew what it was all about.  
After all it's not every day the king has time to eat breakfast with his family, unless of course it's for a reason.  
And the way the king looked at him when he walked into the room he knew it was about him and he knew exactly what it was all about.  
Robbe knew this day was coming sooner or later, so he wasn't surprised when his mother told him they needed to talk about something important.

You see, Robbe is a happy boy, he just turned 15 a month ago right after he went through his first heat.  
He has a perfect family, his twin sister Jana who always drives him crazy to the max but he can't help but smile when she's around , his oldest brother Senne who is like a second father to him and a personal guardian angel, his other older brother Noah which he rarely see due to the fact that he spends most of his time in different parts of europe representing the Belgium kingdom and maintaining a strong friendships with the other kingdoms, but no matter how long he was gone for he’ll never forget his younger siblings and will always bring them souvenirs from the places he has been in, the young omega also has a younger sister, Luna, everyone loves her, with her pretty light brown hair and her green eyes, she captures every soul that comes in her way, plus the fact that she's only 7 gives her a few points of cuteness, but he love her and that's what matters. And finally there are his parents, the king and queen of Belgium , his mother is a lovely omega who loves her children with all of her heart. When his father announced to the people that they are soon to be mated and will also get married there is no denial they were skeptical at first because she was the daughter of some baron from southern belgium, who all he had is just some big land and a title that didn't really mean anything, but only a few weeks after the announcement she already had a small place in the hearts of the people, who fell in love with her the kindness and honesty she gave them. His father is no difference from her, he always treated the people with kindness and try to do all he can to make sure his people are happy, but no matter how much weight he carried on his shoulders he always finds time to be with his children, you can say he was the perfect alpha, because he really was.

Robbe was taught his entire life that omegas were to marry an alpha and carry their children , and when the time comes he too will be betrothed to some important alpha and sent away from his family to start a new one with a person he doesn't know.  
He wouldn't say he was scared just worried, he knew his parents wouldn't let some old and mean alpha take him to do as they want, no, his parents loved him too much to let him be miserable.  
His sister Jana was betrothed to the prince of the Netherlands when she was 5, and was promised to move to the Netherlands after her 16 birthday to get ready for her new life as the future queen of the kingdom.  
The prince of the Netherlands was nice, since they were to marry; the prince visited the castle a lot through the years so he and Jana could get to know each other and won't be complete strangers when they get married.  
On the other hand there was Robbe, his parents’ baby, no matter how old he was they always looked at him like he was still a baby with his doe eyes, his big dimples that covered his face every time he smiled and his small fragile body that could be broken by the slightest of touch; at least that is what they believed. So to his parents it was really hard to find someone who they can be sure will be good for their baby.  
But now he wasn't a little kid anymore, he went through his first heat a couple of months ago, and since then they had no choice but to find him an alpha, even if it ached them to do so.  
And that's where they were now, telling their baby omega they found him an alpha.

“Please seat” the older omega said.  
So he sat down next to his father and across from his mother, a shy smile on his lips to show them he's okay.  
After a few seconds of awkward silence the alpha starts speaking, “as you know your mother and I have been looking for an alpha for you for some time now…..” “ The reason we never found you anyone was because we want the best for you and nothing less”.  
The omega nodded to show his father he was listening, then the alpha continued.  
“Since you had your first heat two months ago your mother and I started looking more seriously, and we think we found someone who will be a good alpha for you”, the king then stopped talking letting the omega process his words.  
A few seconds later he looked up and nodded, so his mother continued where the alpha stopped,”yes, well... he's supposed to come in three days to accompany you to his castle-”.  
“Who is it?” the omega asked, cutting his mother off in the middle of her sentence, he didn't want to be rude, he just really wanted to know who his parents finally agreed to. And maybe he was a little curious to know who will be his alpha. But how can you blame him.  
“Never cut your mother off while she's speaking, no matter how much you want to speak you will wait until she's done. Only then can you talk back” his father said in a firm voice, not to scare him but to get the message through.  
Robbe wasn't scared of his father. Never. He knew his father was just teaching him how to respect others, and will never hurt him or any of his siblings or mother.  
He bowed his mother as an apology for his disrespect towards her, “I apologize mother, please forgive me. I didn't think before speaking. I will never disrespect you like this ever again” Robbe said in attempt of forgiveness.  
“Thank you Robbe for the apology, I forgive you. And your father is right, you should never cut someone while they speak, not just me but anyone who gives you respect and expects the same from you”, the queen said in a calm and assuring voice.  
“I know and i'm sorry, please continue what you were saying”  
The older omega seemed content with the apology and hummed in agreement before she continued speaking.  
“As I said the alpha will come here. We will have a feast on the day of his arrival to give him the strength for the trip back to his castle. He will spend one night here and on the following morning you will leave with him to your new home. The alpha you will marry is the first in line to the throne, his highness prince Sander of France.”  
He was shocked.  
Shocked was an understatement.  
And his parents noticed, since their faces changed from anticipation for his reaction to concern.  
Of course he knew who Sander was.  
France and Belgium always had a strong friendship, helped each other in wars and other political problems.  
He didn't know Sander personally but he knew of him.  
One of the parts of being an omega is participating in the court, where he could hear all about him and his abouts in the castle.  
He was known to disappear for a few days every few months, everyone just figured he's probably spending these days either in brothel houses or drinking; probably both.  
The alpha’s sister, Amber, Robbe knows. When she was younger she came to visit with her mother the queen for some ball they held in the castle, Amber and Jana quickly became friends. Amber came back to Belgium once a year and Jana did the same for France so that they could see each other and continue their friendship.  
When she did visit he wouldn't see her much since she and Jana would talk nonstop catching up, the few times where he did spend time with them she would bring up her brother Sander and stuff he did for her and how much she loved him. So he assumes he’s a good person if his sister loves him so much, right?

“Baby are you alright?”  
His trail of thoughts got cut off by his mother's words.  
The only answer he could give her was a small nod to indicate he heard her and not completely freaked out, which he completely was.

“I know its fast but you know this day was coming sooner or later, and you still have a couple of days to process everything before Sander’s arrival”

By now his head cleared enough to form words, so he said the only thing that came up to his mind “who else knows I’m leaving?”

“Only Senne knows so far. We will make an official announcement to the staff before lunch time and we will send messengers to tell the people today as well” the king answered.

Robbe began to think.  
Thinking about his future, about his soon to be alpha.  
He doesn't know what he looks like, all he knows is that the alpha always got praised by his looks and beautiful eyes.  
The omega got worried.  
What if Sander wouldn't like him, what if he isn’t pretty enough for him.  
He's scared he will disappoint the alpha by not being enough, by not being a good omega.

The double doors opened and reviled Jana, happy to see her father could join them for breakfast.  
Scanning the room, she saw Robbe and his pale face and started getting worried. She loved her twin brother more than anything and couldn't bear to see him scared or unhappy.  
With a concerned look on her face she skipped her way besides Robbe and started talking to him.

Robbe could see her lips moving, not hearing a thing of what she was saying.

“Robbe? Can you hear me?”  
He blinked a few times, finally hearing what she’s saying.

Not wanting her to worry, he forced on a small smile on his lips, looking her in the eyes.  
“Yes i'm fine, don't worry, its nothing”

“With the colour of your face I can tell it's not nothing Robbe. What is it”

Not wanting to hide anything from her he just said it without softening the news.  
“I'm getting married”

“Oh” Jana didn't expect it, she thought someone died or some other horrible thing, she wasn't surprised though, she knew he was going to get married soon, it just caught her by surprise.

“Yes… mama and pappa just told me. I'm leaving in three days.”

“Who are you marrying?”

“Hmm… Sander, Amber’s older brother”

Jana's face lit up at his words, like he just told her unicorns are real or something. She embraced him into a tight hug, whispering in his ear “I'm so happy for you”.

When Jana finally pulled him out from the hug he was a little bit amazed by her reaction, he for sure wasn't expecting this at all.

“Do you really want me to leave so badly? I didn't know I was such a burden on your life.” he said playfully.

Jana shoved his shoulder in annoyance scoffing a laugh.  
“You know it's not it, if I had it my way we would have never left each other's sides.  
It's just that I met him a few times when I visited Amber and he's really nice… and _handsome_ , I think you'll really like him that's all.”

Robbe was relieved by her words, truly. Hearing his twin saying that, just made him smile and think that maybe his concerns were for nothing and that he’ll be fine after all.

“Thank you Jana, it helped a lot hearing this”

“Of course, I mean what am i good for if not making you see the good side of things”  
She smiled at her brother one last time before moving her gaze to their parents who just sat there, watching their kids with loving eyes, doing magic work towards each other.  
“Good Morning mama, pappa. I'm sorry I just got worried that something bad happened”

The older omega smiled at her “good morning to you too. There is nothing to apologies for, you were worried for your brother, and making sure he’s okay is more important than saying good morning”

Before the king had a chance to say good morning himself, the doors opened once again showing behind them Senne carrying Luna in his arms, a smile on his face. Seeing his family all together like that for breakfast was a rarity, so he cherished every second of it he could.  
“Good morning everyone. Father, it's nice to see you could join us”  
Smile still on his face he sat Luna on the chair across from Jana, sitting himself next to her.

“Good morning son”  
“Good morning sweetheart”  
“Good morning” the twins said in sync.

“Good, now everyone is here we can start eating” the king said, and like a switch has flipped, several servants served the table with a variety of fruits, different kinds of pastries, jams and freshly squeezed orange juice.

Looking at the food everyone started making themselves a plate, Senne helping Luna with stuff she couldn't reach.

Everyone were in the middle of eating when the alpha started speaking, “very well, now that we all know about the arrival of prince Sander in three days there are a few things we will need to discuss beforehand. Robbe since you're the one marrying him, I would like it if you were present when we make arrangements for the feast. Also you'll choose what you want to take with you when you leave. Now you need to remember, it's going to be your new home so take whatever you think you'll want, though I'm sure they can get you whatever you'll want, but still just to make sure you'll feel comfortable in a place you don't know, until you'll settle down and get to know the place"

“Of course, I will be there” Robbe answered, trying to sound confident. It was the first time he got involved in _anything_ really so he was surprised when his father told him that, but was excited nonetheless.

“So you told him?” Senne asked, looking between his parents.

“Of course we told him, we couldn't just send him without telling him beforehand” the older alpha answered, a little surprised by the question.

“Yes, of course you had to tell him beforehand, I didn't mean it in that way. I just didn't know when when you will tell him, it just caught me off guard, that's all”

The king hummed in understanding before he continued eating, everyone in his tail.

“Robbe getting married?” out of nowhere Luna asked, raising her hand high to get everyone's attention.

“Yes lulu i'm getting married” Robbe spoke before someone else could speak for his name.

“When?” she asked.

“I'm not sure when exactly but soon. Very soon”

“ _Pretty_ ”

“Pretty indeed, i'm sure your brother will be the most beautiful groom ever. Right princess?”

“Yes mama, the most beautiful!” Luna screamed, making everyone laugh at her excitement.

Robbe was happy, he wasn't sad he was going away. Okay maybe a little sad, but not because he was afraid of what was to come, but by the fact he was going to leave his family, his country. Everything he knew and learned to love since he was a baby.  
But he was okay with it.  
He was going to do his next step in life, a step that will maybe, eventually make him the happy omega he was born to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbe was overwhelmed.  
When he woke up this morning, the omega didn't expect his world to change so drastically before the morning could even end.

He needed to talk to somebody who would listen, who wouldn’t judge him about what he thinks and says regarding this new situation in his life.  
That's how he found himself on his way to the staff quarters, where important staff members and their families lived.  
His best friend Jens is the son of the king's most trusted counselor, resulting in him and Robbe spending most of their lives together in the gardens of the castle or running down the hallways when their fathers were working and too busy to play with their sons.  
They first met at age 3 when Jens’ father started to advise the king.  
Because of their similar age they got introduced and became inseparable ever since.  
Jens is his best friend and knows everything about the prince, Robbe always felt safe with him, so he knew he wouldn't judge him with what he's about to say.

When he first started showing up in the staff quarters the workers were confused and couriuse of his abouts, soon enough everyone realized he was there for Jens and there was no stopping him from coming whenever he wanted.

Walking around the corner to get to Jens’ room he bumped into someone, someone much bigger than him, resulting in him falling backward to the floor.  
You could see the other person's expression change when he figured it was the prince.  
With panic still on his face he went helping the omega to get onto his feet. “I'm so sorry your highness, I didn't see you, are you hurt? Is there anything I can give you? Again I truly am sorry I-”

“It's fine” the prince said before he could continue rambling.

“No please it's not fine and it's all my fault, you got hurt and I don't-”the beta said, apologizing as fast as he can, panic clearly on his face. The omega stopped him once again.

“Really I'm fine, yes I fell but it's not your fault, you didn't see, it could've been anyone really. And im not hurt, the fall wasn't that hard anyway”. The prince said, trying to assure the beta he had nothing to worry about.  
From the clothes he was wearing Robbe figured he was one of the maids and that the beta was just worried for his head, since he just made the kingdom sweetheart fall on his ass.

“Are you sure you're okay? I can give you something for your back if it got hurt” 

“Yes I'm sure, but if I could I would love to get to where I was heading” the omega replied, looking behind the beta’s shoulder indicating he wanted to go.

It didn't take the beta long to get the message before moving aside, letting the prince continue his walk down the hallway, towards Jens’ room.  
“yes , right, of course, here your highness, I'm sorry for holding you off”

With one last smile towards the beta, Robbe made his way down the hall thinking of what just happened.  
It happened to him alot these kinds of things; the staff doing the slightest of mistakes, even if it wasn't in their control, and apologizing like madmans not stopping until he assured them he was fine, it was nice at first, knowing people cared about him so much.  
But lately it was just annoying.  
These kinds of interactions were more annoying than the actual mistake that had been made, but since he was the prince he had to be nice and polite, holding his emotions back not letting himself get angry.

Finally in front of the door, trying to forget about the latest incident, not wanting to be angry anymore he knocked.  
The omega heard some movements from inside, and two seconds later the door was wide open showing Jens’ huge grin behind it.

“Hey, i didn't know you were coming”

Robbe walked into the room, happy to see his best friend. He liked being in Jens’ room, it was a lot more friendly than his own. It was much smaller but it gave a cosy feeling which he loved.

“Yeah , I know, it's just I really needed to tell you something. And also, maybe, rant a little” his voice changing into an almost a squeal at the end.

Jens scoffed a small laugh, used to him being Robbe’s personal therapist, not that he minded though, it was funny seeing his friend like this when they were alone when Robbe didn’t have to act all royal and perfect.  
“Yeah ok…. So what is it you had to tell me so urgently you couldn’t wait until we saw each other, in like an hour?” Jens asked, trying to sound annoyed but couldn't help the smile on his face when he turned around seeing Robbe’s sad expression, thinking he was serious and just being a burden.  
“Hey, hey…. Robbe don't be like that, I was just kidding. I'll be more than happy hearing what you want to tell me, I mean if you came all the way here when we’re already supposed to see each other soon it must be something big, right?”

The omega nodded.

“Okay, good, what is it then?”

The omega looked at his friend’s face, trying to find the right words.  
How do you tell your best friend you're going to be gone in three days to go get married for someone who lives in another country, and that they'll probably won't be able to see each other for a long time once it happens? Well Robbe definitely didn't know the answer for that, so instead of over thinking what he's going to say, not wanting to drag Jens like this for so long waiting for him to talk, the prince just said the first thing that came into his mind.

“I'm leaving the castle in three days”

“What? What do you mean you're leaving?”  
Jens was confused, he was used to Robbe going for trips or visits in other kingdoms every now and then, so he didn't understand why he made it such a big deal.

“I’m….. I’m leaving in three days, I’ll be going to France to… to get married to the prince of France”

“Oh” jens was speechless.  
Robbe was right, it is big. He’s leaving, to France, to get married. But what can he do? there's nothing they can do to make him stay.  
All he can do is to make sure they'll make the most of what’s left, he’ll make sure Robbe knows he’s not going to forget about him once he’s gone, and that he’ll be missed.

“Wow, yeah, you're right it couldn't wait. You're going to be married, like I knew you’ll have to go someday but I guess I kinda forgot about it. Wait so… what, when, since when do you know about this, and who is it?? Do you know them? Wait, you said the prince of France!? You don't mean Sander right? Omg you totally are, I can't believe it, you're going to marry prince Sander, it is him right?”  
Jens just started saying everything that he could think of, asking Robbe a million questions, not giving him the chance to answer any of them while he continued talking, not stopping for even a second.

“Jens, can you just stop for a second?”  
Robbe sounded defeated, he came here for comfort and understanding, not this. He knew Jens was going to ask him questions, and had no problem answering them, but when Jens started talking without a halt it just made him stressed even more than he already was.

Jens finally stopped, looking at the omega, understanding he wasn’t much help right now, regretting all of his questions.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to go all out like this it just you know, it’s not every day your best friend who is also a prince telling you they’re going away to get married, i just got swept up… sorry”

“Don’t worry about it, when my parents told me I too wanted to ask them a million questions. Listen I’ll answer whatever you want to know, just please breathe between each question, okay?”

“Okay, so i guess my first question is who are you going to marry? Is it prince Sander?”

“yes , it is him”

“And how do you feel about it? I’m not trying to be rude but you and me both know and probably all of europe as well about the stories of his disappearances to brothel houses, like sure a lot of alpha princes are doing the same, but still now he’s the man you’re going to marry so you must think something about it”

“Yes, it was one of the first things I thought about when I found out it was him, and I’ll be honest with you I too got scared but then Jana came and told me how nice and a gentleman he is, since she has met him a few times, so i guess he can’t be that bad. I’m telling you when I told her it was him I’m marrying, she got all happy and told me how happy she was for me since according to her he’s one of the nicest alphas she has ever met and that he’s also really handsome so I won’t be disappointed”.

Jens barked a loud laugh, looking amused.  
“Of course she’ll have to say how handsome he is, like it isn’t known to the entire world, how tall he is and his eyes that shine in a perfect green shade when he’s under the sun but how they glow under the moonlight, about his perfect golden body and beautiful brown locks that feel like you're running your hand through a cloud” Jens said sarcastically, already used to hearing about the beauty of his highness prince Sander of France.

That made Robbe burst into a loud laugh at his friend’s words, Jens who couldn’t keep on the serious face anymore followed his lead.  
Robbe couldn’t believe it, he knew his friend was obviously just joking, but everything he said was right, prince Sander is in fact really known for his beauty and that thought just made him laugh more.  
Because he, out of millions, he is the one who is going to marry him and it just sounded so absurd and untrue which made the fact that it was indeed the truth just more ridiculous than it already was.

“Okay, okay….” robbe tried regaining his breath still laughing a bit “I mean yes you’re right and seriously now, I think I'll be ok. Who knows maybe, just maybe once he’ll get married he’ll stop going because he’ll have me, but I don't know how it will be so I can only hope”

“I guess you're right, you haven't even met yet so it’s only a guessing game at this point”

The two boys continued talking, Jens asking all kinds of questions about Robbe’s leave, the wedding, his thoughts on things and Robbe expressing every little doubt or fear he has. Telling each other how much they’ll miss the other and promising to send letters all the time and raging a visit the moment it was possible.  
After about two hours of just talking, even after they ran out of things to talk about Robbe’s leave they just remained in Jens’ room talking about reguler stuff like they did everyday, Jens said “lord I’m starving, lets go get some some snack to eat”

Robbe was about to agree but then it struck him.  
“Hey Jens what time is it?”

Jens looked at his watch, “it’s twelve and fifteen minutes, why”  
“I just remembered my father wanted me to be in the meeting when they arranged the feast. It’s at one so we can go get something to eat before that, okay so let's go so I won't be late”

“Oh, okay so let's go” 

They left the room walking towards the staff kitchen in a comfortable silence until Jens spoke, breaking it.  
“Since when did your father want you in meetings?”

“Well, according to him since I’m the one marrying the guest of honor I should be at the meeting, deciding on some things for feast”

“Wow that's so nice of him including you like that”

“I know, when he said it over breakfast i was shocked all i could do is nod”

Arriving to the kitchen Jens speaks, “come on let's eat something”

∞ 

Robbe walked through the double doors at exactly one p.m., not wanting to be late for his first ever official meeting with the king.  
Walking in he saw his father reading some papers, he looked around and figured he was the only one there besides his father, was I late? Or maybe I’m early? Robbe thought, but right before he could turn around and hope his father didn’t notice him the king looked up from his table right into Robbe’s eyes.

“Good you’re here, the others should arrive any minute now. Come sit I just need to finish this thing and then we can begin”

So Robbe did, walking to his desk aiming to sit in front of the king, on the opposite side of the table, but before he could sit his father intervened in his action.

“Not there, here”

He said pointing to the chair besides him. The only one who ever sat next to him in meetings was his mother, the queen. So when offered to sit he didn’t even think of that possibility.  
Quickly he turned on his heel, making his way next to his father, sitting with a small sigh, only now noticing how much he wanted to sit, having to run his way here not wanting to be late and disappointing his father.

A minute later the doors were knocked on.  
“Come in”, the king announced, finally leaving the papers he was reading on the side.  
The doors opened, reviling on the other side; the royal events planner, the chief of staff and the main chef of the castle, all ready to plan this feast.

They all bowed the king before finding themselves a place to sit in the room.

“Good afternoon everyone, as you see my son is here as well, he’s going to help us plan this and tell us if there are things he doesn't necessarily want hence his marrying the guest of honor he should have a voice on the event” the king spoke.  
The reason why he had to point that to them, was because his son is an omega and doesn't get involved in things, not that anybody expects him to, everyone just expects him to come and look pretty, so he doesn’t want any misunderstandings from them thinking he's here only to observe.

The alpha was different.

He wasn't like most of the world, thinking that omegas were beneath alphas and betas, but equal to them.  
The reason for his different mindset about omegas changed once he had Robbe, his only omega child, understanding that he was everything to him, and even though he still saw him as vulnerable and little, he knew he was strong from inside.  
Robbe always had a strong presence, even though he was a quiet child he always acted with care and kindness toward everyone and everything, his father knew he had a mind of his own and wont be controlled by everyone for his entire life, and that on some point he will have enough of always being taken care of.  
That is why he decided to add him to this meeting, so he could start being strong minded, and to not be scared of expressing his thoughts even if they object to alphas and betas opinions, especially now that he's leaving and will need to be strong minded and persistent with his wants.

Everyone nodded in uncing, knowing not to disagree with the alpha regarding his son.

The king clapped his hands in a sigh of agreement with their responses.  
“Shall we begin?”

“Yes, your majesty, I think we should prepare the staff for a full night feast right?” the chief of staff spoke first.

“Wouldn’t he be tired though?”

Everyone's head snapped in the direction of the omega’s voice. They agreed that he will give some opinions on their decisions, but not right from the start.

Thomas , the chief of staff, tried saying calmly, “what do you mean ‘he’ll be tired’?”

“Well, the prince is going to travel two days straight on his way here. I just think that after that all he’ll want is to eat, maybe have a little entertainment, but not too much because all he’ll want is to get some rest, and he wouldn’t enjoy staying up all night partying when he’s so tired”.  
The omega tried reasoning his thoughts, he just knows that if it was him he’ll want to get some sleep after such a trip.

“I don’t think you understand…” Thomas started saying, irritated “Prince Sander is an alpha, not an omega like you, he doesn’t get tired like you, and I’m pretty sure he’ll want to have a good party, or else he’ll think we don’t think he’s important enough to throw him a big feast for his arrival”

He was right, Robbe thought.  
He wasn’t an alpha like Prince Sander, he didn’t know what he wanted. The fact that they were to marry didn’t change the fact he knew nothing about the Prince or his wants.

He was about to agree to the beta, then his father started speaking.

“No, I actually think Robbe is right. The prince is traveling here by horse, not carriage.  
The fact that he is an alpha doesn’t change the fact he will rest, when I go to hunting trips, I too, an alpha, get tired”

The three betas looked shocked.  
Usually when planning an event, the king was present only for the formality of it, saying yes to whatever they said, rarely suggesting adding some more thing he liked but that’s it. Never did he ever say no to what they suggested on doing.

Still shocked from what just happened, Thomas had to speak to not look disrespectful to the king.  
“Yes, of course, whatever you say. So no into the night feast”

The alpha hummed.

The meeting resumed, with the three betas saying their suggestions and ideas for the feast, again some of them the prince had some objections to, but to their huge relief there were not much big changes to be made.

∞

Finally the day came to an end.  
The sun was set, showing the first signs of stars in the bright blue sky.

The omega was on his way to his bedroom, wanting to go to bed a bit early tonight, probably reading a book before going to sleep.

The omega loved to read, especially when he was stressed or nervous.  
Reading helped him come down, when reading his mind got the opportunity to make its own little world, full of magic and beautiful creatures that only ever existed in fairytales.  
That is what he usually read when he was under distress, to try and shut off his brain from the real world to the imaginary one, but don't get him wrong.  
The little omega spent a big portion of his time in the library, reading about scientists and different cultures.  
He loved studying new things everyday, and with the castle's massive library it wasn't a problem finding himself a new book to read and learn every single day.

Walking into his room he found Jana sitting on his bed, waiting.

“FINALLY, i’ve been here for what feels like forever, lord!”

Amused, because she always acted like that, like she was always the victim, he went sitting next to her on the bed.

“Oh don’t act like that” he couldn’t help but smile.  
The young omega didn’t get a chance to see his twin since breakfast, which was uncommon for them since they’ll usually at least have lunch together, but because of the meeting with their father, he was late for lunch and had to have a separate one alone.  
“Why are you waiting here, I want to go to bed. I'm tired. It's been a really long day”  
He said falling on his back, into the comfort of his bed. 

“Well good, that’s why i am here. I’m sleeping here tonight, I didn't get to see you all day so at least I can be with you now.  
Plus i know i stressed you might feel right now, so i came here in peace to be your ear to whatever you want”  
Jana spoke with a sheepish smile, knowing exactly what to say to make her brother agree, which wasn’t necessary at all, he loved when they slept together, it always gave him comfort knowing he was not alone.

“Sure you can stay, just please don't kick me”

The beta squealed in happiness, going under the covers, already prepared for bed, Robbe on the other side still had to go freshen up a bit and change his cloth before he could enter the comfort of the bed, no matter how tired he was.  
So he did the best he could to make it as quickly as possible, jumping on bed the second he was done.  
Too tired to take on Jana’s offer he decided to just go to sleep, and that there is tomorrow to talk.

“Goodnight Jana”

The girl didn’t seem bothered, looking rather sleepy herself.

“Goodnight Robbe”.


End file.
